User talk:LittleMarioBigWorld
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have My little creative Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Emotes in progress Hey limbo i made some emotes and im still gonna make more if i can :3 maybe today later on :P Derp muffin 11:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Muffin MC. Junior come to chat! and yes i'll make more wit you :3 LIMBO is at your survive! 19:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) WHY AM I BANNED? WHY AM I BANNED? I DID NOT DO ANYTHING SergeantUltra 06:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) because you wanted to ban people who did nothing. would you like to restart and come back to chat ? LIMBO is at your survive! 06:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes I would I would like too. Can I be a mod too? SergeantUltra 06:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) you have to earn it. so soon if i think i shoud i will okay? now, im unbaning you. LIMBO is at your survive! 06:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi, could I have admin rights, if I may be so bold as to ask? I think I have enough experience from being one on MLW's bg ponies wiki. If not, that's fine, but I do think I at least deserve Chat Mod rights, considering I am one on the main MLP:FiM wiki. Of course, it's all up to you, Limbo. I eagerly await your decision. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:39, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hey Limbo... 03:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL I also want to say stuff like Jonny's 03:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The things I do for you Limbo... I am now BANNED from the mlp fim wiki for following your orders of creating that sock! XD This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 00:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki up for Adoption? Hey Limbo, your Wiki hasn't been very active recently and it's up for Adoption! I'm letting you know this because it's you're Wikia, and I know you can take care of it : ), EvilPrincessLunaGirl 00:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) KoolPrincessLunakaLunie Okay: Thanks Limbo, I will take care of it. ^^, with help from everypony, I'm sure this wiki will be running smoothly. EvilPrincessLunaGirl 20:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC)KoolPrincessLunakaLunie!